1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a plate fitted resin molded article and to a molding method therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. H08-300401 discloses an integral article obtained by molding a resin around at least partly around a metal plate. The resin and the metal both shrink when the resin cools and solidifies. However, the shrinkage ratios of the metal and the resin differ. As a result, the integral metal/resin article may warp during cooling. Warping presents particular problems if this technology is applied to an elongated object.
Thought has been given to forming a groove over the entire width of a shorter side of the molded article to prevent warping. However, the groove restricts the placement of other parts and structures, thereby impairing a degree of freedom of design.
The present invention was developed in view of the above problem, and an object thereof is to eliminate a problem of warping while increasing a degree of freedom of arrangement.